narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eight Gates/Archive 1
Specific functions # Gate of Opening ... Releases the instinct restraints on the bodies muscle # Gate of Rest ... raises the users stamina. # Gate of Life ... Releases the limit on the nervous system allowing information to travel at a much faster rate. # Gate of Pain ... Increases the users speed and power. Will cause muscles tissue to tear on use. Where are these specific functions of these gates mentioned? --ShounenSuki 10:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Chapter 85, page begins on page 8 or 9. Guy says that the first releases the brains restraints, the second raises stamina, the third forward raises the users speed and power, which in more technical terms has to do with the nervous system. From there it is simply power and speed increase until your bones turn to dust from strain or death by opening the last gate.--TheUltimate3 10:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, I found it: :: :: :: :If you don't mind, I'll change the wording in the article a bit, to be more true to the original manga. --ShounenSuki 10:51, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Name changes Comments on these changes to the names on the page? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 28, 2008 @ 00:50 (UTC) :Random changes that if noticed earlier would have been reverted.--TheUltimate3 01:30, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Kakashi using Eight Chakra Gates Which episode in anime was it said that kakashi activated the first chakra gate? Cooltamerboy 17:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC). :I think it was in episode 55. Jacce 18:06, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Where I still don't see it!!!! :::There is a video of him using it here. Also, sign your posts with ~~~~. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::In the episode (55 of the original series), it occurs at time 13:45. Jacce | Talk | 06:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::THANK YOU BOTH! (talk) 06:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) is this anime only does he do it in the manga as well ( (talk) 16:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC)) :You know, you could take a look in the infobox for that. If a character uses a technique only in the anime, there's an "anime-only" annotation next to their names in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 16:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Seventh Gate Hey, is it just me or has there been talk of the seventh gate removing all dead cells and waste matter from the organism to produce energy? - Xfing Guren I just checked Shippūden episode 106 and found Guren doing her Arrow of Light attack, but although what she did appeared to be opening the Gates, there is no solid evidence. Even if she was opening gates, there is nothing that suggests she opened the Life and Death gates. She literally says Shishō Tenketsu, which I wound translate as . She says nothing about gates or opening anything. I'm going to remove those references. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually she said chakra points which is the eight gates and she said life and death which are gates, and death gate is supposed to make the heart beat at maxiumum power which is shown by a strong heart beat when doing those two gates. She also says the phrase change my life into chakra which is the effect when opening the eight gates (the user get immense amount of chakra in the cost for his life). Also she loses her pupils like lee and mighty guy in eight gates. Finally she gets massive amounts of chakra even though he had only a little left just like the eight gates when giving massive amounts of chakra. So guren used the eight gates. Cooltamerboy (talk) 08:15, 7 May 2009 (UTC). ::# are the 361 nodes on the chakra pathways. They are related to the Eight Gates, but they are very much distinct. ::# She doesn't say "life and death". That would be . She says ''"shishō" which can be translated in a number of ways, including , , , , , or . ::# The Eight Gates don't "turn life into chakra". They allow the user to force more chakra through their system, giving them more chakra at a time. ::# If she did open the Death Gate, she should be dead. Full stop. ::# Usually when someone opens the gates, they say a phrase like . Guren didn't even mention the Gates, nor did she say anything about opening something. ::I agree that it does look like she uses the Gates, but whether or not she actually did and which ones she opened is uncertain. The phrase she used is vague and ambiguous. There is simply no way to say with any certainty whether she used to gates or some sort of special technique that actually takes her life-force and turns it into chakra. Perhaps it will be explained later. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just one small detail (that is how I work), as far as I have heard, opening '''all' the gates causes certain death, opening Death gate is possible to survive. Jacce | Talk 15:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Another Small Detail...as seen so far u hav to open the gate 1 by 1...i.e, u cant open the second gate without opening the first gate....so i dont think u can just open the Death gate...or am i wrong?? AlienGamer | Talk 15:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, that is true, and nobody has said or shown the gates opened in any other order, but first time Lee opend the three first time he waited long time between opening them, and I don't think he was abel to keep them open for so long time. However, I starting to feel that this is going out of hand. Jacce | Talk 15:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) It probably isn't canon, but in the forth movie, Lee just opens gate 3, 4 and 5 without open 1 and 2, and is then wondering if he should risk the damage of opening more gates. Jacce | Talk 05:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) The eighth gate Where was it said that the eighth gate makes the heart pump at maximum power? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:32, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I diden't find anything about it in the manga (chapter 85) or in the anime (part I epi 49), so if it isen't in the databooks, I don't know where it came from. Jacce | Talk 10:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Green or blue? So, is the glowing sweat green or blue? I have the raw but I can't read Japanese. :-P (talk) 17:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Green, because complicated explanation here. Please don't make me explain it in detail >< —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I assume it's wikipedia:Ao (color)? ''~SnapperT '' 17:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Obviously that has to do with this, but there are reasons why it's green here and not blue. Plenty, in fact. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::So it's green because the kanji/words for green and blue are the same, and it could have been translated either way? (talk) 21:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::It could be translated either way, but green is the better choice for "complicated explanation here". ''~SnapperT '' 22:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, could you please explain the so-called "complicated explanation." I'm not disagreeing with the color issue, it just bugs me when people refuse to give reasons for things. :-P (talk) 20:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry I haven't explained until now. Please forgive me. My explanation is as follows. :The word in question here is ao. This word can refer to any colour ranging between blue and green. Both the sky and grass are ao. In modern Japanese, however, it usually refers to blue; for green they have the word midori. The kanji used to write the ao in this case isn't the usual kanji, though. Here, the kanji 碧 is used, whereas ao is normally written as 青. 碧 has a far stronger connection to green than 青 and can, in fact, even be pronounced as midori. :Then there's the symbolism. ao not only refers to colour, but also to anything young and youthful. In fact, not only is the sweat described as ao, Guy and Lee themselves are also called thus. They even use the same 碧 kanji. In English, the colour used for youthfulness is green. In the colour images we have of them, Kishimoto-sensei always colours Guy and Lee in pure, unambiguous green as well. :So although ao can refer to both blue and green, and even refers to blue most of the time, it is quite clear that in this specific case, green was meant. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, okay. Gracias. (talk) 14:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to open up old wounds, but doesn't Kisame mistake it for chakra? Isn't chakra always blue? That seems like an unimaginably huge mistake on his part. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 00:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Chakra is yellow in the manga.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Another thing. I'm not sure if this is anime-only, but the first time Lee opens the Third Gate, he glows green sweat, but the article says the user glows only after opening the Seventh Gate. Additionally, in the translation I read, Guy was glowing from blue sweat. Maybe after the Third is opened, you glow green, and after the Seventh, you glow blue? Answers please?ZPRN (talk) 02:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure about the anime screwing up when Lee opened the third gate, but it's almost certain to be green sweat for the seventh gate, as per ShounenSuki's lengthy explanation above. Omnibender - Talk - 02:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it is sweat, but in the manga there is some type of chakra around him too.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I read a mistranslation. But then, why would Kisame mistake the sweat for chakra?ZPRN (talk) 02:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Probably because it is colored differently.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC):Huh.....that makes sense, I guess.ZPRN (talk) 02:58, January 3, 2011 (UTC) You guys need to remember that in the manga, chakra isn't blue. Everyone's chakra is different colors. (talk) 18:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :You need to remember that regular chakra is yellow in the manga and blue in the anime. Only special eye techniques so far have given special colour to chakra.--Cerez365™☺ 18:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you know that all chakra is yellow in the manga? As far as I remember, Naruto's chakra is the only one that was stated to be yellow. (talk) 16:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *I think the dispute between blue and green can be solved by the anime recently showing the 7th gate as blue in the recent episode, especially since the translation is ambigious. Anyone? --Gojita (talk) 13:22, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Gojita The anime doesn't always get things right, though. And I think green still works better. (talk) 21:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, I know the anime shows the aura as blue but is that really correct? Personally I kind of think green works just a little better too. Also there does seem to be an aura even before the seventh gate is opened not only in the anime but the manga as well. What is the explanation for that. Anime aside, I wonder what Kishimoto really intended for the manga. Even though it is being discussed here already, would anyone be able to shed some more light on the matter?--Mikesec256 (talk) 21:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ahhh did it again sorry--Mikesec256 (talk) 21:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) actually im kind of curious about this too. Taijutsu? Ninjutsu? What exactly is this? It is listed as kinjutsu, but not as one of the main branches of jutsu. I would say it is a taijutsu, because Lee can use it, and Lee can't use ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's not really a jutsu, so neither. ''~SnapperT '' 23:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Wrong picture Okay, the current picture for the Eight Gates is Lee with the Third Gate open. Shouldn't the main picture be the diagram of the Gates and their position in the body? It's already on the page, so could the pic of Lee and the pic of the Gates just switch positions?ZPRN (talk) 02:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke Can't he use this as well since he has copied some of Lee's moves ? --Elveonora (talk) 23:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. Sasuke has neither seen this technique, nor did Lee use it on him during their skirmish. He was pwning him even with his ankle weights on. All Sasuke saw was some of his usage of the Strong Fist fighting style. :3 Skitts (talk) 00:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) But Sasuke used the same speed as Lee against Gaara. Sasuke copied Front Lotus thus learned how to open the 1st of Eight Gates. Even Kakashi that copied most gates from both Gai and Lee trained Sasuke in Taijutsu before his match against Gaara. His speed was not due to Body Flicker neither natural body speed. --Elveonora (talk) 12:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Lees speed is not based off the Eight Gates though. I'm assuming that's natural ability and hard training, Sasuke probably used his Sharingan to see the reaction of Lee's muscles and such in order to create a quasi version of Lee's speed. I also, don't remember Sasuke using the Front Lotus. I remember him mimicking Lee's Front Lotus to create the Lion Combo but never copying it or the Eight Gates.--Cerez365™ 12:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Sasuke's speed increased to a similar level as Lee without ankle weights due to his training with Kakashi, not due to the eight gates, and Sasuke couldn't manage that speed for very long.--TricksterKing (talk) 13:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Isn't Lion Combo the Front Lotus with a different ending to it ? Then why is Sasuke not so fast all the times now as he was in Part I. ? That's the point, Sasuke has trained a month or so and Lee many years. I don't think the fight against Gaara was a natural body speed from training, he vanished in a blink of an eye just like Lee. No other Ninja have shown such speed without any special ability --Elveonora (talk) 13:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Itachi has shown similar speeds but only in short bursts.--TricksterKing (talk) 13:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes and No. :* It is the same technique in the sense that it starts with using the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf technique and that it was based off the Front Lotus. :* But no in that it never required him to open a gate (not too sure how he'd do that when he couldn't even use his Sharingan) but the rest is just mimicry from Sasuke's memory, not his Sharingan copying it. He wasn't even using chakra at that point. That could be chalked up to something called muscle memory/I don't write the manga so I wouldn't know. High speed taijutsu isn't really Sasuke's fighting style. Sasuke is a genius, I remember Lee bleeding out while saying it took him so long to get that fast while Sasuke was able to mimic his base-speed in such a short space of time. Again, I've never seen Lee open a gate to use his weightless speed. I'd assume that was the reason for wearing the weights in the fist place. All of that is just Lee's natural body speed.--Cerez365™ 13:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sasuke didn't copy the Front Lotus. He copied some of Lee's Strong Fist and Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, as Guy said. He simply adapted it some by using spins and rotations to up the damage. Lee's speed isn't based on the Eight Gates. It's based on his removal of his insane ankle weights. And Sasuke is far faster than he was in Part 1. Naruto's base Jinchuriki form was faster than Sasuke's imitated speed. He didn't lose it. He improved it. In Part 1, his speed stat after the training was 3.5/5. In Part 2 it's 4.5/5. Skitts (talk) 13:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) If you say so. --Elveonora (talk) 13:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :If Sasuke had copied Lee's usage of the Eight Gates, he would be using the Omote Renge rather than the Shishi Rendan. There has been nothing that indicates Sasuke can open any gates at all. He has always been fast on his own and even if he was able to copy the Gates, he would still needed a lot of training to be able to use them himself — something he didn't have much time for between his fight with Lee and his using the Shishi Rendan. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I see, thanks for answer Suki even though ur not interested much. I just wonder how Sasuke is so fast while Jounin and strong Shinobi have no such base speed. Just thought it would make sense for Sasuke being able to copy it from Lee and also Kakashi has copied it from both Lee and Gai. In the month before the fight against Gaara, Kakashi trained Sasuke to improve speed so he could use his Chidori well. Such training took Lee years with his inhuman training and his Nindo and weights. --Elveonora (talk) 18:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :A lot of people have good base speed but it's hard to compare their to Lee's because he's undergone extreme resistance training (his body probably feels like paper to him with them off). But that is simply because Lee has dedicated his life to honing taijutsu skills while others go for a more rounded approach.--Cerez365™ 19:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC)